Stewart Connor
By Tionne Solusar, Jedi Historian 35 ABY. A man of an incredible ability to avoid the law, Stewart Connor has been an incredible challenge to gather information on but after the fall of black sun, and the research we have completed, we discovered the whereabouts of this scourge and brought him to the Praxeum in hopes of receiving more evidence of the Force Wars. We released him from his stasis coffin and gathered the following information, which I have condensed and, excepting those parts which are not a danger to the public, have a true representation which follows Early Life Born in 25,820 BBY Stewart Connor was a Padawan of the Jedi Order on Ossus for his early life before becoming a Jedi Knight. Soon after his elevation to that rank he accepted the heterodoxical teachings of Bogan, which was the archaic term for the Dark Side. He was exiled to the moon of that same name and soon after, built one of the first practical lightsabers- an art that was lost soon after his first carbon freezing- and was not found again for many millennia to come. Awakening In 156 BBY he was discovered by a Jedi research team buried among the ruins of Bogan, with a warning of great propensity attached stating him a threat to the galaxy. He was taken back to the temple where he was inspected by the council and was carefully stowed in a vault, only to bet let loose, in 32 BBY,by a padawan whom he promptly destroyed, it was never found out who the victim was. He escaped only to be caught by Master Yoda, who, with the council, force scoured his memories and let him loose on the planet Falleen. He was taken into custody by Prince Xizor and spent several years as a very successful bounty hunter and caught the eye of Xizor, who made him a Vigo. He was reinstated with his memories in 29 BBY by Darth Tyranus. In a flying rage towards the Jedi he slew a sortie of Jedi on Umbara where he fought Darth Maul, Maul barely escaping with his life. He retreated back to Carlac, where he found himself in the middle of a complex battle of stranded Separatists, assisted by the Madolorian faction Death Watch, and Republic forces. There he fell in love with a beautiful Jedi, with whom a complicated relationship ensued. After being spurned by his love he finally retreated to Falleen where ,in depression he submitted to a stasis coffin and was lock away privily on one of Falleen's moons, where he lay undisturbed in traditional Sith training robes until his discovery and awakening at the hands of Master Horn. Current After his awakening, he attempted to murder Master Horn and finding Horn stronger, was calmed and informed of the rise and fall of the Empire and how, he could redeem himself. After intense questioning and penance, he was accepted into the Order at his previous status, despite the protestation of some. He reclaimed his lightsaber and commenced a mission to the unknown regions aboard colony/sleeper ship. Before he left he was reunited with his love, who, like him had been in a stasis coffin. They were wedded by Master Luke, and left on their mission, of which has not been heard of since, excluding one report, which follows: Jedi Praxeum, we are proud to report that we have navigated the hyperspace anomalies west of the deep core, and-Satitc- found that the reports of the self-aware droids are true-Static-''Threat to the glax-''-Static- Sith-''-Static-''forgotten-Static-''beings''-Static-''force sensit-''-Static-''forgotten cvi-''-Static- Celestials. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knight Category:Bounty Hunter